Esos grandes ojos color gris
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Era un dia comun y corriente para todos... pero para Draco ese dia fue el mejor de su vida... ¿Quieres saber porque? entra y lee :D haha pesima para resumir mis historias jaja xD pero entren y lean :D  pliss


Esos grandes ojos color gris.

-Draco, ¿Tu que piensas?-le pregunto Blaise Zabini a su amigo, se encontraban en el Gran comedor desayunando.

-¿De que?-le pregunto distraído

-¿Qué no estas poniendo atención?-le pregunto su amiga Pansy molesta

-Le pongo atención a mi comida, no a su estupida plática-les dijo algo fastidiado mientras pinchaba su tenedor sobre la fruta que se encontraba en su plato, Blaise lo miro molesto, pero aun así no dijo nada y continúo su plática con los dos gorilas que devoraban su comida. Pansy miro a su amigo rubio curiosa, vio como levantaba su vista hacia una mesa en particular, como buscando a una persona.

-Siempre llega tarde Draco…-le susurro Pansy que lo miraba divertida

-¿De que hablas?-le dijo algo frustrado

-De la persona que esperas que entre dando saltitos, para no quitarle la vista de encima-le dijo molesta por el tono que había usado para contestarle

-No digas tonterías, yo no espero ver a nadie-le dijo molesto, aunque la verdad era mas bien avergonzado.

-Si claro-le dijo su amiga burlona, Draco se molesto ante la respuesta de su amiga, se levanto de su lugar, pero al oír la puerta, su vista se dirigió a la entrada y hay estaba, entrando con su tipo andar, duro unos 10 segundos mirándola, y volvió a sentarse.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón-le dijo Draco a su amiga que lo miraba burlonamente.

-¿Tal vez? Vamos Draco… llevas todo el año mirándola-le dijo riéndose, lo cual capto la atención de Blaise y los demás que se encontraban hay.

-¿A quien?-pregunto Blaise interesado

-No seas metiche… es entre Draco y yo-le dijo molesta Pansy, el rubio solo alejo la miranda de la joven que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No supo ni como había pasado, solo sabia esos grandes ojos de color gris, aparecían todas las noches en sus sueños, no sabia si eran pesadillas, pero con forme pasaban los días tenia esa sensación de querer verla aunque fueran unos momentos. Al ver a Pansy levantarse del la mesa de los slyterin, lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro por ultima vez a la joven, que mordía un pedazo de pan, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro frió del chico y sin mas salio del Gran comedor junto a su amiga.

La joven de ojos grises, podría parecer despistada, pero la verdad era que podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas aunque no tuviera la atención al 100 por ciento. Se levanto de su mesa, salio del Gran comedor, aun faltaba mucho para que las clases comenzaran y decidió ir un rato al lago, hay pudo ver al rubio, recargado en un árbol mirando hacia l lago, era un gran día, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y el parecía disfrutarlo.

-El sol te hace lucir bien-le dijo una vez que llego a su lado, Draco se sobresalto al oír esa dulce y soñadora voz.

-¿Lovegood?... ¿Qué…que haces aquí?-se sintió realmente estupido por primera vez en su vida, si de algo era bueno, era en ligarse a las chicas, pero con ella era diferente, había algo en ella que lo dejaba sin palabras.

-Es un lindo día ¿No crees?-le dijo Luna sin poner atención a su pregunta

-Si lo es- le dijo Draco algo nervioso, pero sin dejar que ella lo notara

-Me agrada que me mires- Luna sonrió mientras le decía aquello, el rubio solo quedo paralizado al escucharla, según el, no dejaba que ella se diera cuenta, pero al parecer había fallado en eso- ¿Pero dime, porque?-la pregunta hizo que Draco cayera de sentón, Luna no pudo evitar soltar una risita –Descuida, no le diré a nadie-le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de el.

-¿Cómo sabes que te miro?-le pregunto Draco

-Siento tu mirada mientras desayuno… la verdad no me molesta que me mires, se siente bien sentir tu mirada sobre mi-le dijo Luna como si fuera algo normal.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Draco el cual no podía evitar dejar de mirarla con tanta atención.

-Solo digamos… que me agrada- le dijo cerrando los ojos y alzando su cabeza para sentir el sol sobre su pálida piel. Draco no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía su piel con los rayos del sol sobre su cara.

-Eres extraña Lovegood-le dijo Draco levantándose del suelo, la rubia abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente.

-Dime Luna-le dijo sonriéndole, Draco le ofreció su mano para que la chica se levantara y ella la acepto, al levantarse del suelo, quedaron muy cerca y Draco pudo sentir un deseo enorme de besarla.

-¿Quieres saber porque te miro?- le pregunto seriamente

-Claro- le contesto Luna

-¿Y… porque no mejor te lo enseño?-le dijo Draco sonriendo, sin darse cuenta, los nervios que tenia al ver los ojos de Luna se desvanecieron, y sin decir mas la tomo de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho la tomo del cuello atrayéndola mas a el para juntar sus labio con los de la chica, Luna se sorprendió ante aquello por un momento, pero después de unos segundos cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico, jugando con el cabello del chico. Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos.

-Ya sabes porque me gusta sentir tu mirada -le dijo Luna mientras sonreía

-Y tu ya sabes por que me gusta mirarte-le dijo Draco – No se como paso, pero me alegro que pasara, te amo Luna-

-Y yo a ti Draco-le dijo, ambos sellaron ese momento con un beso lleno de ternura y amor, y esta vez a Draco no le importo lo que la gente pensara, solo le importaba que Luna, una chica rara, lo amaba tanto como el a ella.

Si Draco no hubiera soñado con aquellos ojos grises, jamás hubiera estado buscando la dueña de esa mirada, en estos momento el agradecía aquel sueño por mostrarle el mas hermoso sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, y Luna también agradecía que aquel sueño, le haya dado la oportunidad de que el se haya fijado en ella.

Fin.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de Draco y Luna, me dije a mi misma que ya había escrito mucho Pansy jaja, así que creo que después de terminar mis historias de Pansy, escribiré de Luna, espero y les haya gustado, dejen reviws plis =)

Saludos.


End file.
